Haunting past
by Eve ivy
Summary: Lexi's still haunted by her childhood and is beginning to take drastic actions to try and forget about them, but Ace isn't fooled by her giggly disguise and starts to ask questions. Hehe, suck at summaries, honestly this is better than it sounds. Contains aceXlexi, techXrev and SlamXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's my first fan fic just based on the loonatics, hope you like it and review! please! *cute puppy dog face* please ;)

* * *

"_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind"  
_

My tail starts shaking as exit the training room as I belt the song out_._

"_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you"_

I start twirling in time to the song, feeling childish delight.

"_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted"_

I jump around head banging.

"_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you"_

I walk into the living room where the other guys are, belting my heart out, my hips swaying as I giggle.

_"According to you I'm boring, I'm mo-"_

My moment is ruined as I notice all the guys are yelling at each other.

"SLAM!" Duck throws his arms about.

"jkfhkjfgu"

"I don't care it you're sorry! STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" The duck yells at the guilty tasmanian.

I look over to Ace, Rev, and Tech, all arguing about one of his latest "toys".

"Tech. No. And that's final," the black and yellow bunny huffs at him.

"Oh-no-come-on-Ace-it's-a-good-idea-it-just-need-some-small-improvements," the road runner bounces around the huffing bunny.

"IMPROVEMENTS!" The furious coyote baulks at him. "Are you mad?"

"Look this is besides the point, I said no, and that is final!"

"Would you stop yelling, it's stressing me out!" Duck yells at them.

"Well sorry!" The coyote yells sarcastically at him.

"Your going pay for that dog!" Duck leaps on to Tech, causing them to brawl on the floor, throwing random kicks and punches. The others yell and try to pull them off, but end up getting absorbed into the fight.

Tensions have been high for over a week now, with no crimes committed. It's been building up in HQ, causing the boys to fight and disagree over the smallest things. I won't even play a video game with them after what Duck did last time I won. I shiver remembering the look in his eye's. Even Ace doesn't seem to have time for me any more, I look sadly over to our leader as he tries to break up the fight. Not one of them has noticed me, at all, not one.

"I gotta get out of here," I mumble, sprinting into my room I change out of my black and pink suit, into some tight dark blue skinny jeans and white vest that hugs my figure. Simple, but comfortable. I walk past the brawl going on still none of them notice my presence. Hugging myself I softly sing as I walk calmly towards the balcony.

"_Days like this I want to drive away"_

Softly humming the tune I open the doors.

"_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade" _

I walk out feeling the soft breeze hit me, grabbing the harness I begin to attach it.

"_You chewed me up and spit me out"_

I check the rope knotted to the pole.

"_Like I was poison in your mouth"_

I perform last minute checks.

"_You took my light, you drained me down"_

I walk to the ledge and climb on to it looking down at the 170 storey drop.

"_But that was then and this is now"_

I take one last look at the boys, Ace stops for some reason and looks up to see me, I smile at him shyly. Turning back to the drop and take a deep breath smiling.

"_Now look at me"_

I plunge over the edge.

"LEXI!" Ace calls out.

* * *

Hey so there you go the first chapter? What did you think? :P The songs are According to You by Orainthi and Part of Me by Katy Perry


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I decided to load the second paragraph straight away for you guys :P sorry I had word vomit on keyboard I could not sop typing this story! :P Hope you enjoy, and oh yeah! You see that review button? Click it!

* * *

The feeling of falling free is amazing, I straighten my body to become more streamline and go faster. It felt as if nothing could ever get to me, no one or the world existed, it was just me, falling freely for once. It was like swimming, feeling that recklessness you get, that you could do anything and no one would care. But, it was over too quickly and the bungee bought me jumping back up, this feeling I didn't enjoy, it was like brining me back to the horrors I faced as a child, and how I could never escape them however hard I tried. I look around as I fly back up to see the team watching, their faces all plastered with relief. And so now they suddenly care about me? Pfht. Yeah sure... I can't tell them this though as I grab hold of the ledge as I go flying past, so I can clamber back on. I pretend to giggle at the sensation of shooting up, when all I really want to do is break down, right there, in front of them. I grin as I clamber back onto the ledge at them.

"That was great! I want to go again!" I pretend to shriek in joy and jump up and down. Tech, Rev, Slam, and Duck sigh in relief buying it, but Ace merely raises an eyebrow, and grins at what he know is a fake attempt to look like I did that for fun.

"Gee-Lexi-you-really-scared-us-there," Rev bounces around me looking for bruises on my arms or any harm inflicted on me.

"Sorry guys," I pretend to pout. "I didn't mean to." Ace stifles a laughter while I give him my death glare.

"Yeah, yeah sure the attention seeking bunny got her way, can I go watch TV?" Duck picks at his nails, anger burns in my soul.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME THAT, DUCK!" My eye's begin to glow pink, I see the guys nervously glance at each other at my sudden outburst as I corner the cowering bird. "DON'T EVER TELL ME I'M ATTENTION SEEKING. IF ANYTHING, I WANT TO GET RID OF ALL THE ATTENTION I GET!" My voice trembles as I fight back tears.

"Sheesh Woman," Duck says in his usual manner. That's it.

"Don't call me that either," I mutter picking up the front of his shirt his feet hover as I lift him up.

"Um guys?" the duck begins to tremble. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I drop the duck on his butt as I swivel round.

"WHAT!" I yell, I look up to Ace. And I stop. What have I done? My eye's stop glowing as I look at Duck and then at the rest of the team, who try to look like they're worried but I can see they're fear underneath it. But Ace, only shows worry as he looks down at me.

"I-I-I go-got-gotta get out of here," my voice trembles as tears threaten to spill. I run into my room, and rush to the keypad and put it in lock down so no one can get in.

"Lexi?" I hear Ace's voice as he knocks on the door, I hear him fumble around with the keypad.

"Don't bother" I yell out sitting against the door, my arms around my knees, with my chin resting on my knee caps. "It's in lock down."

"Lexi..." I hear Ace softly speak my name. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he begs but I stay silent. "Lexi?" I sigh, and walk towards my hammock.

"Don't even bother Ace," I hear Duck. "She's just got a mood swing, you know how girls are." Sadness boils over at his words, tears finally spill down my cheeks.

"Duck," Ace mutters, quickly followed by the sound of a crash as Duck flies into one of the walls.

"She's not some goil Duck, she's my second in command, my team mate, and my best friend, she doesn't sound like any old goil ta me." My heart begins to pound loudly at that, he really cares. I hear him slide down the door.

"I'll stay here, Lex, I'll stay here as long as you need ta recover," I smile at his words but still manage to cry myself to sleep.

_I walk down the stuffy corridors, keeping my head low, hoping that they won't notice me. I feel a painful tug on my ear, and gasp dropping my books, my hands immediately flying to my head. _

"_How are you doing big ears?" I can feel Ricky's hot sweaty breath down the back of my neck. "I must say your ears look exceptionally sexy today, I might have to play with them later." Ew. I feel greedy hands grabbing my ass. I swivel round to face him causing him to twist my ears and cause more pain, I ignore it as I face him._

"_Go crawl down a hole and die," my head fills with reckless anger._

"_That wasn't very nice was it, big ears?" he mocks me as he twists my ears more._

"_Ow." I whisper, forcing myself not to cry._

"_Aw is the little bunny hurt?" Ricky yells out mocking me, the whole corridor laughs at me, the defenceless little bunny._

"_I know how I can make you feel better," Ricky whispers into my ears pulling back her raises his eyebrows at me. Oh no. Please no. I try to turn and run but he holds on to my ears, rendering me helpless, he drags me by them down the hall. Hooting with laughter as if I were some kind of prize. _

"_WHORE!" everyone yells at me._

"_Please! No! Stop please don't!" I yell at Ricky begging him, he laughs at me. I try to scamper away._

"_LITTLE BUNNY WHORE!" The shrieks and chanting become louder._

"_NO!" I yell out as I'm pulled around the corner to the parking lot and his truck. "NO!"_

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sit up in bed, to quickly resulting in me falling out of my hammock. "Ow." I think I broke my leg.

"Lex? LEXI!" Ace's worried voice comes from the other side of the door. "You okay? Please, let me in_._" Tears fall down my face freely as I crawl over to the control panel to let him in. The door slides open, and Ace comes running in. I look up at him, holding my hurt leg. I must look like such a mess with tear stained eyes."Aw Lex." He spokes so softly as he comes and holds me in his arms, and lifts me up bridal style. I bury my face into his chest, and begin to cry at what I experienced that day in school. "It's ok, I'm here now, I promise I'll never let anyone harm you." He speaks softly to me as he exists my room into the lounge, despite my feeble protests. "Don't worry, no one's here, I gave them a day off, it's just you and me Lexi." More tears fall. "Shhhh it's ok the nightmare wasn't real." I shake my head at the statement. "So it's happened before?" he asks with worry stroking my head as he sits down on the couch with me on his lap and my head on his shoulder leaving tear marks. I pull back and answer him.

"I was dreaming about high school, my senior year." I look up to him. "Before I tell you the rest promise not to judge me."

"I swear bunny," Ace smiles in a caring way at me. I take a deep breath.

"I was the only anthro at that school, so I was never really popular and was kinda an outcast, I mean I had friends for the first two years but then I lost them as they became popular." My eye's start to water, upon seeing this Ace gently rubs my arm with his thumb, I take strangled breath before continuing. "The last tow years were hell for me but I sticked to school in hope I would get good grades and finally do something worthy for anyone. But in the last few weeks of Senior year, this guy could Ricky, he was the principles son and could get away with anything. Anyway," I take another deep breath looking up to see Ace watching me with care. "Anyway, one day when I was walking down a corridor Ricky pulled me back by my ears causing me to drop everything, he then could me big ears and told my my ears were sexy and he was going to play with them later," my voice begins to tremble and Ace pulls me closer, he looks down at me with such sadness but fury at that jerk, Ricky. "I told him to go die in a hole, and basically he got upset and started twisting my ears and got everyone to laugh at me, then he noticed how upset I was by the whole situation and he told my how he could make me feel better." I choke on what I'm saying, I notice Ace's fist clenching on my arms. "I tried to run chief, I really did, but he was too strong, he dragged me by the ears out of school laughing like I was some sort of prize. I begged him not as he dragged me along the corridors, I screamed for help as I fought, but everyone was to busy telling me I was a hore. He then took me to his truck and...Ace, I was raped at seventeen." I finally break down right there, after four years I finally tell someone this. Ace wraps himself around me gently rocking us back and forth.

"Aw lexi I'm so sorry, if I had been dere, let's just say dings would have been different," I smile at Ace, touched that he cares about me this much. "Lexi, if I ever run into dat scum bag I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." I smile up at him, rapping my arms around his back.

"Thanks chief," I smile

"Dats Ace to ya," Ace winks at me

I giggle "thanks Ace." I smile up at my amazingly perfect best friend and boy I secretly love.

"No who's up for Space Jam?" Ace grins at me

"Don't you know it," I wink at him

"No deres de bunny I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I know I haven't update the story in a while, but it took me so long to write this chapter. I kept re-writing it over and over again. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews. I've put speech in bold now to make it a bit clearer. Thank you and please review!

* * *

Ace and I spent the day together watching old Looney Tune films together, laughing at how we acted out the scenes sarcastically. When the last movie finished I was in a state of giggles. Crashing next to me on the sofa Ace watches me trying to calm down.

"**Your hilarious,"** I finally managed to get out, Ace winks at me and gently smirks.

"**I do try, how ya feeling bunny?"**

"**Better,"** I admit, being totally truthful. **"I-"** I was cut of by HQs doors sliding open, the rest of the team walked in.

"**Hey Lexi,"** the coyote grinned at me.

"**Wow-your-up-this-is-gonna-be-sweet-sweet-sweet-I-just-bought-a-new-video-game!"** Rev sped up to me bouncing up and down watching me on the sofa.

"**You don't mean?"** My eye's widened.

"**Zombie-Land-3!"** Rev bounced faster out of pure excitement.

"**But that's not even out yet!**" I open my mouth in shock.

"**Well-there-was-an-attempted-theft-at-the-video-game-store-so-I-stopped-him-and-was-offered-for-a-reward-a-new-video-game!" **Rev bounced around the couch.

"**Hang on! Wait a second, dere was an attempted deft at de video game store?"** Ace raises an eyebrow I stiffle back a laugh at his accent of theft, he rolls his eyes at me.

"**Yeah-but-don't-worry-I-locked-him-up-chief-but-one-of-us-needs-to-check-on-him-shall-I-go-do-that-I-mean-I-would-be-really-quick-"** Rev bounces up and down slower and is about to run off when I grab his arm to stop him.

"**Na, I'll take this one Rev,"** stepping up off the coach, I walk to the jet pack room. "**Whoever messes with that video game store has to answer to this this ballistic bunny!"** I grin as flick my head back at the boys.

"**Ya go bunny!"** I hear Ace call out as I jet.

* * *

Walking down the dirty and infected floors of the prison, I follow the guards grimacing.

"**Here you go little lady,"** they open the doors for me and I walk in to the pristine white room where a white containment field sits.

"**Thanks,"** I nod my head at them as they close and lock the doors until my signal. I look up at the back facing me in the field. I can already tell it's a man my age, who's nearly as fit as Ace, with black ruffled hair. By his body language I can tell he's happy to be here? Happy? Wait a sec... The man turns around to look at me with his green eyes.

"**Hello, little bunny whore,"** that grin... No, it can't be. I start to tremble, remembering all those things he did to me.

"**Ricky?"** my voice shakes.

"**Miss me bunny?"** He taunts me as I reach for my wrist communicator, thank god I had the sense to put it on.

"**Ace?"** my voice wobbles as I press down on the button.

"**What's up bunny?"** the friendly voice fills the room.

"**That criminal Rev put away, it was Ricky,"** my voice shows how I'm fighting back tears.

"**Carroit sticks,"** a faint whisper comes from the other line. "**I'm coming Lexi, sit tight, and if ya need ta talk I've kept de communicator on,"** I hear the faint roar of jet engines, as he takes off.

"**Getting your boyfriend to come rescue you? Your just like you were back in High School a defenceless bunny rabbit."**

"**I'm not defenceless any more,"** I answer back.

"**Sure...What ever keeps you sleeping at night,"** he rolls around his containment field.** "You know, I could get out of here at any time,"** my eye's widen in fear as I stumble towards the door, believing every word he says. **"Your not getting away this time,"** he yanks me back by my ears and twists them.

"**How?"** I look at him in the face now that I'm hanging of the floor by my ears.

"**Powers."**

"**Lexi, hold on, I'm coming bunny,"** Ace's voice interrupts this, as I realise he can hear everything.

"**Let go off me, I'm warning you," **I can feel my eyes and ears start to heat up.

"**Oooh, I'm so scared," **he smirks at me. **"What's a little bunny like you going to do?" **

I grin, **"This."**

"**What the?" **Ricky watches my ears, and before he knows it he's flown to the other side of the room.

"**That's what this small bunny can do."**

"**Your going to regret that, bunny," **he spits the words out like I'm vermin. He stands up and starts walking slowly towards me, I listen in for the guards but soon notice they aren't there. Strange, where are they? He reaches me, and I make no attempt to move drawing his fist back he quickly brings it forward, I lean to the side as I dodge. Grinning at him I jump grabbing hold of his shoulder's flipping over him and kicking him where it hurts most. I look for another exit around me, not a single one. I don't want to go through that door, I have a bad feeling about it, I need Ace to hurry.

"**Nice bunny, but I was hoping we could have fun like we did in Senior year," **Ricky raises his eyebrows at me. My heart starts to beat too fast, as I panic at his words and back away from him. I know what's he's trying to do and it's working.

"**No,"** my lips manage to form.

"**Oh come on, we had fun that day, didn't we?" **He moves in closer as I back away faster, feeling utterly defenceless even though I'm not.

"**Don't listen ta dat jerk Lexi," **Ace's voice commands me.

"**Make it stop, please stop," **I whisper to no one at all, as I laps into rigged fear and can't move. That day, destroyed my self-esteem, it was bad enough being tortured for my ears every single day, but that nearly killed me.

"**I know you liked the feeling of my hands," **Ricky whispers as he cups my face. My eye's widen. **"I know you liked the feeling of my breath,"** tears start to spill at the horrors I faced as he closes in breathing down my neck. **"I know you liked all of it," **I collapse. I can't take this any more, I just can't. The door's burst open to see a menacing looking bunny with yellow glowing eyes.

"**Leave her alone, now!" **

"**Make me," **Ricky steps away from my trembling body towards the boy I love. I see a yellow beam crashing into Ricky as he yells, and flies through the wall. Wait, through the wall? I look to Ace confused. But he ignores my gaze and immediately runs to me.

"**Lex," **he whispers as he wipes away my tears. **"Now, what did tell ya?"**

"**Not to listen to him," **I weakly smile.

"**Good, cause I'm hoping ya didn't,"** lifting me up bridal style we watch as a dazed Ricky steps through the walls.

"**Thanks bunny for the escape route," **he grins and turns away. **"Oh and Lexi, I'll be back for you." **

"**Ace."**

"**I know bunny, I know," **he softly strokes my head before jetting off to HQ.

_You won't find him drinking at the tables_

Resting my hands on Ace's chest singing in my mind.

_Rolling dice and staying out til 3_

Ace's thumb gently rubs my back.

_Y__ou won't ever find him being unfaithful_

He never goes off with other girls I mean he's dated but doesn't leave with them if I'm upset.

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

And he's always here for me.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry about Ace's accent, I know it sucks. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here is the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy! This chapter may be a bit slow but I promise they storyline gets better as it goes along! Thanks for reading and please click that review button :)

* * *

Setting my feet down on the Launch Pad I feel safe again. But that's not true, I'll never be safe when he's out there, the others will never be safe if they're with me.

"**Lexi, your safe now,"** Ace's voice comes gently as he helps me to walk through the jet room. How wrong you are Ace, you don't know him like I do.

"**Lexi-your-back-what-happened?Ace-left-really-worried-and-you-look-really-pale-did-that-jerk-hurt-you? Cause-if-he-did-he'll-pay-for-it-won't-he-guys?"** Rev rushes up to me spitting out words as I tiredly lean against Ace.

"**Lexi, what happened?"** Tech asks.

"**I-I-I need to practice,"** standing up straight I walk to the training room.

"**Lexi, it's not a good idea to over train," **Ace calls out in concern.

"**Leave it Ace, it's none of your business,"** I yell out, not bothering to turn around. I feel guilty for treating him like that. But, I can't have him following me all the time, I need to be alone now. I round the corner hearing Duck say.

"**What's her problem?"**

"**She's had a tiring day," **Ace sighs.

"**ukjwgiufjq?" **Slam asks

"**She'll be okay Slam, give her time." **

I reach the the training room, picking up my ipod I turn it onto shuffle as I put in my headphones as the holograms start up.

"**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me" **

I feel tempted to laugh with irony as the song comes on and I softly sing along.

"**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing**  
**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded****  
****You, pickin' on the weaker man"**

I leap up into the air kicking the robots on their chests and rebounding off them.

"**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know"**

One ends up getting me in the stomach, I grin at it before leaping onto it's shoulder's and twisting it's head off.

"**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean"**

I've demolished most of the robots now.

"**Why you gotta be so mean?"**

The last few left, as I flip over to them.

"**You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again-" **

I destroy the last one.

"**as if I don't already see them"**

I look around at the now empty training room, beads of sweat trickle down my face, as I collapse on the floor, half crying half panting.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen, freshly showered and changed into a fresh pair of blue skinny jeans and a pyjama top with Ohio Buckeyes written across the front. I listen in on the boys playing the new video game, all laughing at Duck's incredibly bad skills.

"**It's not funny!"** Duck yells at the other's.

"**You're right it's not, it's hilarious how bad ya are at dis!" **Ace howls along with laughter along with the other boys.

"**You're despicable," **Duck's famous line comes up. I smile getting along with dinner singing lightly as I do.

* * *

"**kfewkuihbew," **Slam mocks duck.

"**Shut up Slam!" **Duck comes stomping into the kitchen and stops. **"Wow." **The other's march in, in fits of laughter and stop in amazement at the table full of food in front of them.

"**Lexi, you did this?" **Tech stares at me in amazement. I giggle turning away from the running tap where I'm washing up.

"**Yep."**

"**Wow." **That comment comes from Rev, and I take it highly as it takes a lot to keep render him speechless.

"**Here we have, curried shepherds pie," **I see the disgust on their faces and giggle. **"Don't worry it curried mince with Doritos and cheese on top, then coloured rice, salad, chicken wings, popcorn chicken, ribs, Pepperoni, Hawaiian, and Magheritta pizza, pita bread, a range of fruits, and for desert chocolate bomb." **I wipe my hands with satisfaction whilst the boys count off the options. **"And of course, all those foods separate for Slam in bigger proportions so he doesn't steal ours." **

"**jkqdjqbvqfjhyufbhfeqy," **Slam lifts me into the air.

"**Haha, I love ya too buddy, but can you put me down." **Slam lifts me down with a sheepish grin.

"**Impressive bunny," **Ace leans against the door frame smirking.

"**Thanks chief,"** Tech smirks at us and I shoot him a look saying "what?".

* * *

Apart from Tech's confusing glance at me, the night was a blast with a full luxurious meal and dessert we settled down for video games, where I thrash all the guys, again. The next morning I dance into the kitchen, happy for once. My tail starts wagging despite what happened yesterday, Ace notices this and raises an eyebrow at me as I slide into the chair next to him and grin back. Upon seeing this Ace can't help but smile back as I take a bite of me toast and see Tech and Rev enter together. They seem to be spending a lot of time together recently, more than before. I raise my eyebrows at them, maybe I'm not the only one with a secret crush, I smile at them as they come in to say as if "I know". They seem to get the message and sheepishly grin at me. Zadavia appears.

"**Loonatics, we have a problem."**

"**Finally!" **Yells Duck, and I giggle at him, even though I have to agree with him.

"**Sypher is back, and seems to have a friend. Zadavia out," **Zadavia blinks out, that was quick, and I swear she just glared at me. Seeming to notice this too Tech and Ace frown at each other.

"**Let's Jet."**

* * *

"**Hello Loosatics," **Sypher faces us in the mall with a bag full of diamond jewlerry.

"**Let's skip the fight to the part where we win, and we throw you in jail," **Duck yawns, apparently 10 o'clock in the morning is too early for him.

"**I have help this time," **Sypher grins.

"**I wouldn't be too proud about that buddy, it just means you aren't good enough to defeat the Loosatics," **I stress the nickname the villains gave us.

"**Haha, very funny, your first bunny."**

"**Bring it on," **I signal for him to come. He charges just like I want him to, and close my eyes listening to his footsteps. I hear Ace begin to withdraw his sword but I signal for him not to, I hear him leave it because he trusts me to be able to do this. When Sypher is close enough I leap over him twisting in the air, pulling out the handcuffs at the same time I land putting them on his wrists, neutralizing his powers. I hear the other's cheer as I bow, glad with my success.

"**Good bunny, but not good enough." **Ricky steps out of the wall. This time I don't quake in fear, I stand ready, ready for the attack.

"**I'm not going to fight you Lexi, I came here to observe you," **I look back at the others in confused but they stare back at me not sure what to do. **"Your progressing, becoming stronger, faster, and more agile. You would make a great criminal, join me and we could rule, together." **He leans in to my neck, my ears begin to glow, soon I send him flying back into the mall's fountain. **"I'm guessing it's no," **he gets out shaking the water off him. **"You'll regret that bunny when I come after your boyfriend and friends," **he disappears through one of the walls. Sinking to my knees I breath heavily. Ace rushes up to me and lays his hands on my shoulder's, placing his head next me he whispers.

"**I'm proud of ya bunny," **that one line, makes my heart beat faster.

"**So am I,"** Zadavia steps out of the shadows dressed in her red cloak.

"**Zadavia?" **I gape in amazement, she never comes out on mission, really, I mean never. The other guys look at each knowing this must be something big.

"**Boys, go take Sypher, I want to have a talk to Lexi." **All the boys hurry off accept Ace who looks a bit hesitant, I nod at him smiling, after a moments thought he leaves.

"**Yes Zadavia," **I stand up brushing off the dust and muck.

"**Lexi I know of all your past, all of it." **I swallow nervous. **"But even then you have turned into a brilliant bunny, with just one flaw." **I stop smiling, flaw? What flaw? The line of a song pops into my head I was training to yesterday "you, have pointed out my flaws as if I don't already see them". ** "The thing about you is that you care to much about your chief." **

"**What?" **I ask.

"**I can see everything that goes on in HQ, and I see the way you look at him, it's got to stop because he's mine." **Whoa. Hang on a second. Zadavai, Zadavia our boss, is telling me to back off Ace cause she likes him. This is too weird. I rub my head confused. **"Do you hear me? I will not let you take him away from him from me, so back off! You can still be friends but not as close as you are now, don't tell him any more of your secrets." **Her frown at me deepens. I'm tempted to snort, the proposal seems ridiculous.

"**And what if I don't?" **

"**I tell them everything," **she bends down to my ear whispering. I gulp, wringing my hands nervously, if they knew, they would be disgusted and appalled. **"Goodbye Lexi," **I watch her red cloak vanish around the corner.

* * *

There you go the fourth chapter, the song Lexi was training to was Mean by Taylor Swift. Thanks for reading ad please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I know it's a short chapter and I hope you enjoy. I've noticed ever since I mentioned this will contain techXrev no one has reviewed or anything, it may be because of that or I'm just a terrible writer. But, I'm going to carry on the story wither way because it does get better in the later chapters trust me. By the way, if you are reading this and not reviewing or anything please make youself known!

* * *

I land on the couch, fiddling with my freshly changed burgundy red top, what do I do? I don't want to give up Ace, but I can't let my past be told.

"**I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard"**

I softly sing playing with my fingers.

**"With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?"  
**

I look out of the window, tears threaten to spill.

"**I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems"**

I get up walking towards the window.**  
**

"**I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long" **

Watching the sun set I think back to Zadavia's warning, it sounds ridiculous.

"**I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete"**

This verse describes Zadavia and I perfectly. I flop back down onto the couch remembering how I thought Zadavia was the best female role model for me, she seemed so real and nice. But, of course, she was fake just like the rest of them.

***Flashback***

"**What have I told you!" **Mistress Fox yells at me as I pick up the glass from the floor.

"**I-I-I-I'm sorry miss," **I stammer, picking up the pieces cutting my fingers. One of her sons threw a brick at me and I ducked, causing the broken window but of course I got all the blame, like I always do. Blood drips off my fingers and onto my black uniform.

"**I should throw you out onto the streets!" **

"**I'm sorry, please don't miss you are so very kind letting me stay here and serve you."**

"**Fine. But you need a punishment," **Mistress Fox places her hands on her hips looking down at me, suddenly she raises her hand to beat me with. I stay silent and bite back tears throughout my punishment.

"**Thank you for the punishment miss," **I say the same thing I say after every punishment, like I'm told to.

***End of Flashback***

"**Lexi-your-here-what-did-Zadavia-talk-to-you-about? Was-it-to-congratulate-you? And-there-was-that-guy-who-stole-from-the-video-game-store-but-who-knew-your-name-did-you-know-him?" **Rev bombards me with questions, I blink at him just coming back from my flashback. How did they get here?

"**Um nothin' much, kinda, and yes, unfortunately," **I count the questions of my fingers.

"**Who was he Lexi?"** Tech asks quietly sensing that I'm upset about something. I play with my fingers tempted to answer truthfully.

"**No one Tech, just a jerk from High School." **

"**khefkfhkjfh."**

"**Thanks Slam," **I smile at the tasmainan and to myself I whisper, **"I need to jump." **Picking myself of the couch I smile at them making my way to the balcony, they follow. Ugh. I wish they wouldn't. Once I'm outside I turn swiftly round locking the doors on them, leaving them inside. I smile sweetly at them while they pout. I reach for my bungee harness and stop. I walk to the edge and climb on looking down at the drop. Maybe, I could jump. I look behind me to see all the boys trying to open the door to stop me. I can't jump that would be stupid, but then see Ace's face, I can never have him with Zadavia around, and then my past is beginning to catch up with me, I can't run from it, and I can't live with it. I step over the edge and fly.

* * *

Just me and the air. I close my eye's enjoying the last expierence I'll ever have. I love you Ace. As I'm about to reach the floor, I'm picked up by something. I open my eye's expecting to see Rev but it's Ricky who saves me, so this guy can walk through objects and fly. Great. He brings me back up to the balcony with me struggling in his arms. All the boy's faces except Ace's sagg in relief, his eye's glow yellow.

"**Let go off me!" **I scream kicking and struggling. An electric shock is sent through my body.

"**Tazers, bloody useful," **Ricky grins at me.

"**I don't care about your tazer, let go off me!" **I scream into his face.

" **That's not very nice Lexi," **he pretends to tut shocking me again.

"**Do that one more time," **I dare him, my eye's and ear's glow pink.

"**Ooh, I can tell your pissed." **

"**You bet I am." **

"**Maybe we should go and have some fun to cheer you up," **he leans into my ear and whispers. I send a brain blast at him, he drops me. I plummet like a rock. I adjust my body so I fall faster, but as I'm a feet from the floor he picks me up.

"**That was close,"** I hear him breathe out in relief.

"**Let go off me!" **I bite his arm wrapped around me.

"**I don't think so." **I give up my body exhausted from it's recent mental and physical expierences. We approach the balcony to see The Loonatics with the door of the balcony smashed, they're ready to battle for me, I want to yell at them to run but my eye's are starting to close.

"**What did you do to me?" **I ask.

"**Shh sleep now," **Ricky strokes my hair. I start to protest but my eye's start to close against my will, before they're fully closed I see one last thing, Ace.

* * *

My eye's open to reveal a fuzzy surrounding blinking a few times the image clears to reveal where I am. What the? I sit up looking at the inside of the ruin. Ricky leans against the crumbled door post.

"**Where are we?" **I manage to ask rubbing my head.

"**The old ruins," **he shrugs.

"**But they are no ruins," **I argue back.

"**Have a look outside." **I approah the window space carefully and gasp. It's a concrete and metal waste land. Before me, stand the ruins of New York City.

* * *

Thanks for reading and that was Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Please review and sorry for not updating for a while!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, right... Okay, I've had some feedback on the whole TechXRev thing, and I understand why people want don't want me to put it in the story. Well, the thing is, I support that pairing, and I will have it in this story. But, for the sake of people who don't support them I'll keep it minor and won't go into any detail.

If any of you have suggestions I'm happy to hear them (they're usually better than mine) ;)

Thank you to all those people who reviewed, they literally make my day...Yeah...I kinda have no life...

Anyway...Moving on! I've been having some problem with writer's block but I hope this okay...

So, here it is, chapter six! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"**But that's impossible, they were destroyed when the meteor hit." **I step away from the edge. Blummen hell, this guy is full of surprises.

"**That's what the government wanted you to think," **Ricky comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I turn in his arms and send a brain blast. Except, it hits me, if that makes any sense. I fly out of the gap in the wall and fall a two storey drop. It doesn't kill me, but damn does it hurt. I struggle to sit up holding my head the I see three buildings instead of one, and three Ricky's beside me.

"**Haha poor bunny, you see this here," **he fingers with a black collar with a large ruby pendant hanging off it I hadn't notice before. **"This reflects all off your brain blasts onto you."**

"**What do you want with me?" **I get up and shaking him off, stumbling I try to shake off the dizziness threatening to over come me.

"**Fun." **He leans into me and whispers into my ear. And there you have it, he makes me feel defenceless.

* * *

I hug myself after Ricky leaves drunk mumbling about seeing his successor. Who has a successor theses day? Seriously, who does?Wincing from pain, I stroke my new bruises where he beat me. Shaking, I hug myself tighter. Not because I'm cold, but because I'm terrified off the man holding me captive. I can't run. He would find me too quickly there would be no point, and who else knows what he would do to me. I walk to the gap watching the sun set, the colours mix in the air to create something breathe taking. I can see the faint silhouette of the tower from here, will the come for me? I love them, but I can't let them take me back however much I want them to. It's too dangerous. Tears pour down my cheeks.

Slam, who couldn't love that guy? He' so sweet and is kinda like an over protective older brother to me, I always knew that if Slam was nearby and some jerk hurt me, he would regret it. I'm going to miss his eating, his language, and just him. Life is going to be dull without him, very very VERY dull.

Duck, he can be annoying and cruel, but deep down I know he cares about us all dearly. He's vain and is obsessed with clothes. I can't help but roll my eyes', if they come I must tell him he can take the whole of my wardrobe, I won't need it any more. I guess I see him as a very annoying older brother. Scrap that, he's that one annoying person your friends with but don't know why, you know, the one who always insults you? Yeah? Well Duck is that friend.

Rev, he's kinda the one I can get in trouble with, the fellow gamer. He's sweet and energetic doesn't even explain him, he's so caring and worries about us all. He tries to help but often mucks up but he doesn't mind when we tease him, he laughs along. He's just such an easy going guy.

Tech, I see him as the super intelligent older brother. He's a bit clueless when it comes to him, I can think of a special for him, wink wink nudge nudge, but when it comes to friends and family he's very observant, I grin remembering the look he gave me the other night. He cares about us all and is always there for us no matter what.

Ace, my best friend. I'm not sure how to explain him, he's different from everyone I've met before. He's determined, brave, caring, kind, witty, and just amazing, for the lack of a better word. He has that cute accent that makes me squirm inside every time I hear it. He's just the boy who's stolen my heart, and I don't think I'm ever going to get it back. He's just him, and I hope he doesn't change after what happened to me. I clutch the hole where my heart is supposed to be, and let the tears come.

* * *

Some time later, Ricky's back with his friends. They're all like him a few I recognise form High School and others are new.

"**So, this is your new prize," **one of them lifts up my chin inspecting me. I stand in front of them in my torn top and jeans, my hair greasy and ruffled, cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering my fur, and bloodshot eyes. And apparently to them, I've never looked more beautiful, and that scares me to hell and back.

"**Yep, she's fucking amazing, right?" **Ricky leans back on his nibbling on a toothpick. I would hit him now if I wasn't chained at the feet or hands to the wall, it's so I don't run or try to fight back, like I would have a chance against all of them.

"**How much did you have to pay for this one?" **Jake, who I recognise from School turns to Ricky with a glint in his eye. I gulp, he wants me too. And it looks like he'll fight for me.

"**Nothing, this is none other than the Lexi bunny," **Ricky smirks at his "prize".

"**Na, it can't be."**

"**It is."**

"**Well bugger me," **Jake approaches me circling, observing my "goods". **"I'll buy her off you."**

"**How much?" **

"**10," **Jake slams the money on the gambling table.

"**20."**

"**15, and we share her." **a gasp rings out across the table, apparently this is a good deal.

"**Share? What the hell am I? A toy? And you guys are six?" **I try to throw my arms around but they're weighed down but the chains hurting me. I rub my wrists self-concisely.

"**You don't get a say in this, understand? You never get a say," **Ricky stomps over pointing his finger in my face and slaps me. I don't react and just stare at him, nodding I stare back daring him.

"**Now lets have some fun," **the other guys cheer raising their glasses. **"I believe missy is going to put a show on for us."**

"**I'm doing what now?" **I gape as Ricky hands me a tarted up leotard.

"**Do this, or your lover dies." **

"**My lover?" **I question. I watch as Ricky pulls out a remote and presses a few buttons. A surveillance TV appears, I raise my eyebrows. How loaded is this guy? Ace's face appears, I smile softly at seeing him again but it disappears as I spot the men hiding in the shadows behind him. All the Loonatics are there, they seem to be at a warehouse looking for something or someone. My heart flutters, maybe they're looking for me.

"**Now put this on," **Ricky grins, knowing he's found my weakness. I snatch the outfit away from him snarling as I do.

* * *

When they're done torturing me and have all left, including Ricky I crouch in the darkest corner shaking with tears. It begins to rain, I let the water soak me, this once tall skyscraper is only now made of two storeys and doesn't have a roof and half of the walls. I can kinda relate to that, I was a superhero, part of the The Loonatics, and I'm now a play toy for the criminals we locked up. I've lost part of myself, I'm beginning to crumble and break and it feels like no one cares. I curl into a ball and close my eye's.

* * *

**"Raise and shine, beautiful," **I feel a slap on my cheek's and open my eye's to see Ricky staring at me in disgust. **"We're going out," **he turns on an old skrillex record.

**"Don't you get hangovers?" **I stand wanting to turn off that obnoxious noise. He just laughs at me, as I get up wincing from my new bruises.

**"You know, it would be easier if you joined m,e you wouldn't get hurt, I would respect you, I wouldn't hurt anyone of your friends," **Ricky ties to persuade me a second time.

**"Where are we going anyway?" **I ignore his proposal asking a pointless question.

**"Shopping," **he grins, so I'm guessing I'm not going to approve of this one. I look around me while he gets ready. What do I do? Go with him? It's not like he's going to leave me behind and I can't escape or anything.

**"Right. Off we go bunny." **Before I have time to protest he grabs me by the waist and we're off to the mall. I feel him brush my neck and feel a dog collar bumping against my shoulder's, really?

* * *

Screams fill my ear's of people running from him, I limp by his side trying to help them but he keeps pulling me back. Ugh. I am going to kill this guy.

**"Anyone leave this shop, and the bunny gets it," **he pulls out a gun and holds it to me head, everyone freezes and I snort, I've already tried to kill myself on multiple occasion. **"That's right, this is your own Lexi Bunny," **he plays with my chin and I pull back earning a shock from my electric collar.

**"Run!" **I demand them. **"Look it doesn't matter about me! I'm a lost cause! Just run! Please, run."** They all look at each other confused I turn to Ricky. **"Look dude, if you don't pull that trigger now I'm gonna pull it myself."**

**"I don't think so."**

**"I will, and you know it." **

**"You're going to attack," **Ricky grins pointing at the confused customers, well hostages.

**"Never!" **I snarl at him, I realise then the door's have been locked. Crud. They're stuck in here with Ricky and I, it would probably be safer for them to be in the middle of a battlefield to be honest.

**"If you're not going to do it, I will," **he pulls out a remote and points it at my ears, it hits me, he can control my brain blast. I look at the children and families in front of me petrified and turn to him. No. I won't let him, I turn watching him bracing myself. I feel the blast and direct it to flow through me, I shudder as my own power damages me. Ouch. Am I really this powerful? Not the time Lexi. Yeah, sorry...

"**What! No! Stop you'll kill yourself!" **Ricky desperately tries to stop me.

"**I'd rather die than hurt them, turn it off if you want me alive." **I see him fumble with the remote and the blast power stops, but the current carries on flowing and I drop to my knees. Ha! Got ya.

"**You make a pretty crappy sidekick," **someone calls out in the audience. Snorting I shake my head, of course I do.

"**But she makes one heck of a hero,"** I look up to see the Loonatics marching towards us, Ricky turns to a little five year old kid near me in the audience.

"**Take on more step and I'll shoot her,"** everyone stands still, all that is heard is the heavy breathing of a child. You've taken it too far this time. I concentrate gathering all my blast power flowing around me to my ear's, looking up at the gun I take a deep breathe and aim. A powerful blast sends the gun flying out of his hands.

"**I don't think so," **I struggle to stand up. **"It's one thing to let me drop two storeys, beat me, torture me, rape me twice, and let your friends do the same thing," **a gasp rings out. **"But it's another to aim a gun at an innocent child, I will not let you do that." **I reach up to my collar and rip it off with the black and ruby jewel necklace too. I stand up fully now, my ear's glowing. **"Don't you ever dare do that," **I take a step towards him as he takes one back.

"**Let's calm down now, let's have some more fun to cheer you up," ** he raises his eyebrow's at me, how stupid is this guy? I send out a blast powerful enough to knock him to the opposite wall but it doesn't he still stands there unharmed. Everyone there and I gasp, all my hope of escape rapidly disappearing.

"**Did I forget to mention? I'm indestructible with my new suit," **Ricky laughs cruelly at me. I look to everyone, the audience and the Loonatics. Ace. He's going to harm them, all of them and we can't defeat him. And as long as I'm here and rebelling he'll carry on, my eye's begin to water. I look to the Loonatics, please understand guys. Please.

"**You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them," **shrugging I walk over to Ricky.

"**Lexi! What are you doing?" **Ace yells out running forward. I blink back tears.

"**Taking the easy route, you should try it sometime," **I grin wickedly at him, he takes a step back his eye's searching mine for something, anything that is me. I put on my best disguise looking at him begging that he understands, the customers are looking at me confused, where did their cute Lexi bunny go? The one who just defended them, who never gave up, who fought for what she believed in. I see Ace's shoulder's sag as he looks away, I watch his back as he turns to the others. Ricky lifts me into a bridal style lift, I put on a fake giggle pretending to be happy, when all I want to do is die. I watch his back looking for any sign, but there are none.**"Goodbye Loosatics!" **I add in, just to make it look more real with the nickname. I watch as Ace turns around his eye's watering, my heart breaks just then into a million scattering pieces. This is going to be the death of me.

"**What a heartache, what a heartache,  
Like a switch-blade that cuts quick and deep  
Oh, what a heartache, what a heart break,  
Love ain't always what it appears to be**.**  
Oh, what a heartache you turned out to be"**

I whisper to myself, so no one can hear me as Ricky carries me off to my dark future

* * *

Song: What a heartache by Dolly Parton. Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it.


	7. A little introductionAuthor's note

Right so I decided to add a new character to the scene and so you guys don't get confused or anything here's just some basic facts about her :)

* * *

Meaning behind the name:

Miai- In Greek and Roman mythology she was the eldest of the Pleiades, the group of seven stars in the constellation Taurus, who were the daughters of Atlasand Pleione. Her son by Zeus was Hermes. (I chose the name because of the powers I gave her.)

Powers:

Stardust- The power to turn anything she focuses on into stardust.

Sight- The power to be able to see events in the future.

About Maia:

She's related to to Speedy Conzales (hence she's a female light brown mouse).

Grew up with an abusive Dad (Earl) and older brother (Ryder) with and alcoholic mum (Dolores called doll for short ) and two younger sisters (Fawn and Melissa). She tried to protect her two younger sisters from abuse and received most of her dad's and Ryder's wrath.

Ricky cornered her three months after Lexi was brought under a deal and was forced to join him if she wanted her two sisters safe from harm.

She know works alongside Lexi as her partner.

If she was part of The Loonatics her costume would be a light blue/turquoise colour.

* * *

Oh, and before I forget I look up all The Looantics names out of interest while researching names for Maia.

I couldn't find Rev, Tech, Slam or Duck :( but I find Lexi and Ace! :) :)

Lexi- is diminutive of Alexis and that means helper or defender :) which I thought was kinda cool cos she's second in command so she's both of those things and fangirled at that :D

Ace- is supposed to mean highest rank :) which I also fangirled a bit at since he is the leader :)

Just some little facts for you guys there ;)

Oh, and if you still have questions about Lexi's new companion just ask :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, so I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry for that, I've just had really bad writer's block :/

So, to make it up for you guys my new years resolution is to update my stories more often and publish more stuff, I'll get better at it I promise.

And if any you have any questions or are confused ask me in a revie and I will reply in the next chapter :)

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Landing on the wooden planks skilfully I wait for a light thud next to me signalling the arrival of my team mate, looking to my left I find Maya looking forwards out into the dark blue sea sighing a bit, smiling I nod my head and let sea breeze ruffle my exposed fur for a minute, it's nice to feel peace every now and again.

"**I know," **turning to smile at me Maia takes a deep breathe standing up and looking around us, following her example I pick myself up off the ground reluctantly and look for any signs of living being watching us, nope, we're all good.

"**This place is a dump," **the light brown mouse next to me states kicking up dust, grinning I nod at her and look around me, why does he want us to come here of all places?

"**What do you reckon he wants this time?" **Rolling up my black three quarter length sleeves Maia copies me and furrows her eyebrows, both of us getting ready to battle if we have to, which is very unlikely, but sill when you work with Ricky you never know what you're gonna get.

"**Probably the usual, cart around some back breaking barrels, hey! That was alliteration!"** Maia grins at me as I grin down slightly at her, I swear to god that girl is special sometimes.

"**Yay for you!" **I reply sarcastically and look around the badly lit dock, this place gives me the creeps, you can barely see anything now the sun has set, this can only be Ricky's choice, I've got a bad feeling about this.

"**Okay! Let me see if I can do it again! And get attacked by rabid raging rats, see! I did it!" **Rolling my eyes I look back at the still grinning mouse, calming down she finally looks around us again squinting into the dark night looking for any signs of life, probably wondering if the 'rapid raging rats' are going to jump out on us at the sound of their name.

"**What does actually Ricky do?" **Changing the subject I kick up more dust**, **looking back me she grins suggestively as I realize what I've just said, stupid, stupid, stupid. **"Oh, shut up," **Maia turns away still laughing to herself, grinning I shake my head and look at the five surrounded abandoned buildings, bit of a weird place for Ricky to want us to move some stuff. **"Maia, I don't think this is one of our usual jobs," **the mouse turns to me and frowns, and looks around us again as if she suspects someone to ambush us, Maya's always suspicious of these kinda things, she grew up in a environment not so different from this one, no wonder she seems a bit tense; well, to be honest with you she's scared of anything that breathes let alone attacks you.

"**Your right, this isn't his usual style, and I can't see anything so I'm a bit lost," **Maia looks up me with sad eyes and a frown, copying her frown I look past her at one of the buildings to check for any signs of life, it's not like her not to be able to predict what's going to happen. **"Can you see if you can pick up anything?" **Nodding I tune in my hearing into the building behind me and sigh when I hear just rats chewing on wires, definitely not what we're looking for, turning my attention to the one next to it I look for the sighs again.

"**Keep going! We can't let them get it back!" **Ricky's voice comes into play as hurried footsteps follow as his goons charge at the enemy, get what back? I wonder who Ricky stole from this time, FBI? CIA? MI5?

"**Guardian Strike Sword attack!" **Wait, no way! Freezing solid Maia turns to look at me worried, they can't be here, they can't, that's not fair! I did this to protect them! And now I have to fight them to do that? I hate Ricky.

"**No way," **I state without realizing it and quickly close my mouth, idiot! You could have send nothing and gone back to base! But no! You've just got to let it slip out! Now I have not chance of going back without Maia insisting we at least investigate first.

"**What's wrong?" **Maia raises an eyebrow completely oblivious to the fact the people I've bargained to be protected are the people I have to fight, looking up at her I just manage to hold back the water works, I can tell her, right? Course, she'll understand she's doing this for her family too, I'm not the only one Ricky managed to trick, he says he wants to collect girls with special abilities, girls that aren't exactly normal, girls like us.

"**They're here," **watching me Maia's expression softens and she slowly smiles trying to reassure me it will be okay, it's not going to be okay, I'm going to have to fight against them, I'll be betraying them, I'll be the enemy.

"**Well, at least we know this time Ricky will get what's coming to him," **she jokes and winks at me trying to lighten the mood, grinning I realize she's right, Ricky may have just met his match.

"**Come on, lets go, before Ricky gets pissy with us again," **rolling her eyes at me Maia indicates for me to lead the way, just like I thought then, she is going to make me do this. Swallowing I take a step forwards towards where they are and stop suddenly doubts filling my thought, what will they think of me? Will they ever seem me in the same way again?

"**I can't do it," **I state as there's a sigh behind me, well sorry I feel hesitation like any other normal living being. **"What If they hate me? What if they just ignore me? What if I'm nothing to them now?" **Swallowing I take a deep heavy breathe, this is really not my day.

"**Look Lexi," **placing her hands on my shoulder's she forces me to look her in the eyed, swallowing as she give me a commanding stare, she's one heck of a scary mouse when she wants to be. **"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, I saw it," **she sighs admitting her little secret, what? She saw this coming? Why didn't she tell me? **"You can't avoid, you've just got to do it, I'm sorry bunny," **smiling I nod my head slightly and then grin at her.

"**You know what? Your right," **smiling at me Maia lets me go when she sees she's persuaded me, this was going to happen, I may as well get it out of the way. **"I've got nothing to lose now anyway," **smiling at Maia nods as I walk ahead of her to the building with her following me. I wonder why they've got a bone to pick with Ricky? Tuning in my ears I listen to their voices again, I've missed them so much.

"**All-right-then! What-do-you-say-to-a-game-of-tag? Hmm-who-to-pick? You? Na-too-big-what about you? No-too-small-ah-there-you-are! Your-just-right! Tag-your-it! Catch-me-if-you-can!" **I almost smile as I listen into Rev teasing the goons, good, they needed to be knocked down a few levels.

"**Oi Losers! I'm over here!" ** Duck's voice comes into play as he taunts Ricky's men, I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed that Mallard so much. Hurried footsteps and then slowed ones thunder across the room as Duck disappears, here comes the frustrating confusion for them. **"Over here idiots!" **Duck calls from the other side of the room as they follow him again and there's another zapping sound, go Duck!

"**That's impossible," **Jake one of Ricky's most favoured men speaks out as they strand around probably looking a bit confused and stupid. **"Where did he go? Atoms can't just scramble like that! I don't like it!" **Moaning like a little child again Jake? No big surprise there.

"**Well then, I hope you don't like your eggs scrambled either then!" **There's an almost splat noise as Duck throws one of his orange orbs at Jake as he uses one of his bad comeback, hasn't changed at all then.

"**Tech," **Slam warns as I listen to his heavy footsteps shake the earth around him, I've missed that big sweet guy, he was always like an older brother to me, actually, he still is.

"**Hold on Slam," **there's a low mutter and a squeak as I'm guessing Tech finishes off one of his new toys, I can picture it now: Slam standing protectively over the crouching coyote as he works on two new guns for the both of them, The Tasmanian Devil growling at the oncoming threat holding them off until they're ready, shaking my head I frown I can't think like that, it'll make me go back to them. **"Done. There you go buddy," **Tech stands fully tossing the now laughing Slam one now as they blast the goons back with a crash into numerous craters, ouch, that's gonna' leave a mark. Looking behind me at Maia I watch as she keeps her eyes focused on the building as we walk towards it, so she can hear them too then, they've gotta' be having quite a big fight. Turning back I hide a small smile, they're beating them. I wonder how it feels having five people on the team? Reaching the building I place my hand on the brickwork as my stomach jumps, it'll be okay, they won't axe murder me or anything.

"**Ready?" **Maia reaches up her arms on the brick working digging her nails into the almost invisible cracks and hoisting herself off the ground, copying her I grin back at her nodding as she flashes me a smile and leads the way scrabbling up the wall, thank god we got trained how to do this. That's the only way I can look on the up side now, I'm a heck of a lot stronger, thanks to Ricky literally throwing me at his goons for the first few months and watching what happens, I know how to do lots of things now that at first I didn't think a female's body was capable of, don't get me wrong I'm not saying I'm grateful to him, I'm just saying he probably was a bit stupid to do that cos now I'm a heck of a lot stronger.

"**Ace! How much longer do you need?" **Tech's voice drifts through the wall towards me as we continue to climb the tall building using only our nails and toes, I really hate doing this, it hurts so much.

"**A few more minutes!" **Ace's voice comes into play again and I find myself smiling like a lovestruck fool, idiot! Stop doing that! Composing my features I pull myself up higher eager to reach the top, begin to feel sweat trickle down my face I grimace, this is more tiring and harder than it looks.

"**Ace! We don't have forever! If he gets away with it-" **Tech gulps in mid-sentence as static fills my ears as silence is received passed through the two communicators, what does Ricky have that they want? It's got to be something really powerful, Ricky's always trying to steal things with rare powers, like Maia and I, he says he needs them for something very important that will all be revealed soon, yeah, I know? How much more corny can you get?

"**Tech, I know, but we're not going ta get it straight away," **listening to Ace's strained and a bit stressed voice my insides pang, what's wrong with him? He sounds really stressed and tried.

"**If she was here we would already have it by now," **Tech mutters as there's a blast coming from his direction, that better have not been aimed at him, if it was I'm going to kill the goon who hurt him, whoa, I need to take some time off and get some rest, if I don't I'm going to do something really stupid.

"**Ya tink I don't know dat? Do ya tink I don't miss her ta? If she was here dis would be over by now, but she's not, and we have to deal wit it." **Trying not to smile I listen to the two boys say things about me that I didn't think that were possible any more, well, looks like they'll get their wish restored soon.

"**Ace-" **Tech starts with a soft voice.

"**I'm going to take care of Ricky," **Ace interrupts him as there's a sigh from the coyote before another blast from his direction, what's up with Ace? I didn't do that to him did I?

"**Ah Ace, how good to see you," **Ricky's voice comes into play as I focus my hearing on the very back corner of the warehouse, please don't hurt him.

"**Long time no see," **I find my self grinning as we reach the outside wall of the building, reaching for the top I feel myself getting closer to him, smiling a bit I clamber onto the roof, does he want me back? Or did he just agree with Tech for the sake of it and get him out of his hair?

"**Come on slow poke!" **Looking up I find Maia urgently whispering, rolling my eyes I stand up and begin tip toeing across it's surface.

"**Usual plan?" **I ask as she confirms with a nod and kneels down and starts to scratch a circle with a nail, kneeling down next to her I stare at the perfect circle, I never can understand how she can draw these so well, mine always look like a blob. **"Look, the guys are after something Ricky has, and I'm not sure what it is so be ready to improvise," **nodding Maia's eyes turn a light blue and concentrate on the circle.

"**So, you mean it may have to accidentally disappear for good," **grinning my insides start to decide to dance as Maia uses air quotes around the word accident, don't worry, it'll be okay, you tow can deal with whatever Ricky does to you two afterwards.

"**Exactly," **standing up fully I get ready for the plunge.

"**Ready?" **She places her hand on the circle and sneaks a quick look at me before quickly focusing on the scratched pattern again.

"**Ready," **nodding I watch as the circle turns blue and floats away in the breeze as gold dust, smiling in fascination I take a step forward and let gravity do the rest of the work.

* * *

Looking up at the silent room I smirk at all of their mouths hanging open, still got it then. Standing up fully I watch them in mid battle stances just watching me, what? There's slow sarcastic clapping as Jake smirks at me, funny, curling up my fists I watch him steps forward and bow at me, what the hell is wrong with him? Standing up fully he extends his arm and meets all the eyes of the goons in the building, oh god, here it comes, that little nickname with a sarky comment to go alongside it.

"**Look! The dear fragile princess decided to come down from her thrown and join us servant folk," **he grins at me whilst Ricky and his goons laugh at me, yeah, okay, I get it, very funny.

"**Watch your tongue peasant, I could get you hung for so such cheek," **I quickly remark and the laughing stops as everything goes deadly serious again, I feel like yelling 'DUN DUN DUN!' but the no one would ever take me seriously again, wonder what everyone wants?

"**Lexi-is-that-really-you?" **There's a small slow whisper from Rev and my stomach starts to perform acrobats, really not the time, I don't really fancy being sick in front of everyone now.

"**Hey guys," **I answer back with a smile and look over to Ricky with raised eyebrows expecting a remark, opening up his arms he grins at me.

"**A little late Lexi," **Walking towards Ricky as Ace backs away slightly in a state of shock lowering his sword my chest tightens, please, it's not like that, I won't hurt you.

"**What do you want?" **Ignoring his comment I try to get exactly to the point as I stand in front of him, trying not to feel overpowered by his height.

"**Your help," **he simply states as he picks out fluff from his fingernails, ew, dis not need to see that. Well, to be honest I had figured out that bit, but with what? Okay, maybe I should try someone else, taking a deep breathe I turn to Ace beside me who knows seems to be watching me closely over.

"**Okay, then tell me what you guys want from him," **nodding my head in the direction of the idiot behind me, Ricky sighs and makes a sound that's similar to a growl, huh, didn't know humans could do that.

"**Don't talk to them," **Ricky orders in a dangerously low tone, ooh I'm so scared, ignoring him I carrying on looking at Ace waiting for an answer.

"**How did you know that?" **Cringing as a certain Duck yells into my ear, damn, I forgot he could do that sometimes, sighing I hear a small laugh from above, mental note to self: make Maia jump in first next time.

"**Super hearing, remember?" **Pointing at my ears and feeling temptation to grin I hold it back, I really don't know how I've managed to hold on for this long with them in the same room, even if it has been a minute or so, I expected myself to be bawling on the floor and flinging myself at them. Duck sneers at me and then turns to Ricky he stands watching us with a furious expression, oops, did I do that?

"**Servant!" **Servant? Ugh, I told him not to call me that ever again, raising an eyebrow at me Ace invites me to explain instead I reply with a shake of the head, that human is so dead when we get back to base.

"**How do you guys control her? She must be so annoying and frustrating," **rolling my eyes I push Duck lightly away from me and ignore Ricky's mumbling behind me.

"**Tell me about it," **Jake mutters rolling his eyes and nudging the goon next to him, giving him a glare I turn back to Duck, they don't control me.

"**He doesn't," **I answer simply as Duck quacks away and appears next to Ace, why can't he be bothered to walk?

"**Lexi!" **Rolling my eyes at Ace who smirks I sigh as Ricky shouts behind me again, I really don't care at the moment.

"**Gyandh Jade Serpent Crystal hsjaku," **Slam steps forwards smiling at me volunteering the answer, returning the smile I let myself give into the happiness, he replied as if I was still one of them! He smiled at me! Good old Slam, he never changes.

"**Thanks Slam."**

"**LEXI!" **'My superior' roars behind me, oh for god's sake, clenching my fists I take deep breathes resisting the urge to punch him straight in the face, he does not control me. Ace shoots me a look as he observes all of this, I send him one back communicating again with my ex-partner about Ricky's control over me.

"**Slam! Don't inform the enemy of our master plan!" **Duck quacks next to Slam and puts an arm around him, my happiness deflates, the enemy? Is that how they see me?

"**Duck!" **Rev and Tech yells at him and send him glares together, I swear those two are perfectly synced or something stupid, just like how Ace and I were...

"**The enemy?" **Slam mumbles looking up to me confused, shaking my head I allow a small reassuring smile slip out.

"**I'm not the enemy here Slam," **Slam smiles again as Duck shoots me a foul look, I give him an innocent look, what? I'm really not the enemy

"**Liar," **he hisses that I barely manage to pick up over Ricky's roar.

"**WHAT DID I SAY? DOES MY WORD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" **Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists I face the furious male, I've just about had enough of you.

"**Lexi," **a small voice warns from above, not now Maia! This guy is really driving me up the wall, demanding that I can't talk to them, he has kept me from them for six months he will not make me do this.

"**To be honest Ricky, I don't give a rats ass about what you say," **walking up to him I look for any signs of the crystal behind him, where would he hide it?

"**She's in for it now," **Jake whispers to one of the men behind me as I face up to Ricky, I really don't care, I'm just hoping Ace understands what I'm doing.

"**Excuse me?" **Ricky straightens his back and leans over me meaning to look menacing and overpowering, you heard me loud and clear buddy.

"**Where is it?" **I ask ignoring Ricky's last question as he leans back a bit disbelief, that's right, he has no power over me now, glancing at Ace I watch him start to smirk as he gets where I'm going, so he does remember all my second in command training, good, but I'm going to need him to do it.

"**The Jade Serpent Crystal? Safe," **Ricky answered crossing his arms, thank you very much, flashing him a grin I start to bat my eyelashes trying to get it out of him.

"**Yeah, but where is it?" **I repeat sweetly placing a hand on his chest as Duck gags behind me, shh, I know what I'm doing don't ruin it, Ricky leans towards me a bit as I hold back a sneer of disgust and my lunch. Above my there's a little gag from my partner, I grit my teeth on worry, don't give yourself away Maia.

"**In this room," **Ricky whispers as I grin and nod signalling to Ace behind me, there's the sound of one of his lazer blasts hitting several planks of wood, leaning towards me I lean away from Ricky, come on hurry up, yes! The sound of the rusty old fire alarms in the building spring to life as I smile, looking up in surprise the poor fool looks immediately up to the top left corner of the building, got ya!

"**Quick put it out! Put it out!" **Duck runs hysterics around the room before jumping into Jake's arms wide eyed at the burning wood. **"Save me," **he whimpers to the surprised Jake clutching onto his neck tightly, holding back a laugh I watch the events fascinated.

"**Get off me!" **Dropping the mallard on his but he starts to wipe his arms as if he had contaminated them with a rare kind of disease, can't blame him for that one. Rushing forward Tech uses one of his toys to freeze the fire, good old Tech, you can always rely on him to save you. I turn back to Ricky with a smirk as he looks up around him a bit dazed at what just happened.

"**I don't understand, why would Ace set fire to some wood?" **He asks the whole room as I smile again and take a step back from him relieved not to have to put that act on any more.

"**Ricky, you poor fool, you didn't think I was honestly interested in you did you?" **I pout stepping away really enjoying his confusion and panic, patting his cheek with my hand I start to enjoy tormenting a bit, and this is where I have to stop, I can't enjoy this because that's what Ricky does, he enjoys his victim's pain and I refuse to be like him so instead I decide to explain it to him. **"Upon hearing a fire alarm a mother looks at her baby, in a moment of panic we reveal what we truly need and hold above everything else, for you I'm guessing that's the Crystal, so thank you for that." **As he jaw opens with a _pop_ I jump and grab onto one of the ropes dangling from the ceiling and begin to climb, silent follows for a moment until Ricky seems to snap out of it.

"**After her!" **Feeling a tug on my rope I look down to see Jake climbing up behind me, damn, looking back up I continue to hurry, I need to get there before them. **"Hurry! We can't let her get to it!" **Oh? So is it really that important to him, interesting...

"**Loonatics!" **Ace yells below me as I feel another body tug on the rope, oh god, I'm not sure how much more weight this can take, looking around me I gulp as I watch them all climb up following me on different ropes, this really isn't my day. Huffing I look at the gap between me on the rope and the series of iron cross bar leading to the back corner, looking down behind me I gasp, Jake isn't that far away, better get a move on. Taking a deep breathe in one swift movement I take the plunge into the empty air my stomach drops. Drawing in a sharp breathe I start to panic in mid air starting at my chest and then spreading all around me, I don't think I'm going to make it. Closing my eyes I tense up my body ready for the fall, my eyes snap open as my nails cling onto the bar just saving me from the fall, thank god. Kicking up my legs with a grunt I land on the bar lying down on my stomach, ouch, that kinda hurt. Jumping up I start to run forwards on the beam to the other side of the roof, thanks god for gymnastics.

"**Faster you idiots!" **Ricky snaps at his men, well, that isn't exatly going to encourage them is it? There's two light thuds on my beam, shoot,guess I was wrong, picking up speed I reach the corner and receive a blow to the back of my knees making me fall, who the hell was that? Looking up I find Nathan towering over me, this is Ricky's best man, the best fighter in other words, and I'm lying down with him standing above me on an iron beam, crud.

"**Hello Princess," **flashing me a gold tooth smile he leans down towards me, grinning at him I kick up catching him under the chin making him fall back, got ya!

"**Just hold her until I got there mate!" **Standing back my stomach drops as I watch Jake got closer to us, I can't fight both on this beam. Holding his hand in the air I marvel as he falls face first onto the iron beam as a panting Ace is revealed behind him, catching my eye he whispers so only I can hear

"**I've got your back,"** Nodding at him with a small smile I turn away as he deals with his victim, he's looking out for me! I thought he was going to come after me himself for a minute, that he was just eliminating the competition.

"**Now Nathan, where were we?" **Turning to the poor creature below me I grin, time for revenge.

"**I was just about to kick your ass," **flashing me a grin he kicks up catching me in the stomach, gasping as I'm winded I fall backwards and watch him get up wide eyed, he will not beat me. Jumping up onto both feet I get into a defence position watching him observe me, with a mad glint in his eyes he lashes out as I lean to the left to dodge it, grabbing his arm I pull him towards me and twist it around his back as his fingers curl up in pain.

"**Think it might be the other way round mate," **twisting his arm a little harder I watch him squirm in pain as I lock him in the uncomfortable position, now if I just twist a bit more here I could break his arm, but that won't accomplish anything, I want to knock him out, not seriously harm him.

"**Oh, really?" **My stomach drops as I hear the grin in his voice, oh god, pushing back on me I can't hold both of our weights as my back crashes into the beam, closing my eyes biting my teeth in pain I suppress a scream, now that is going to leave a mark. Looking to the left I find Ace on top of Jake look in my direction a little surprised at the noise of me falling, his features immediately fall into ones of worry and alarm as I lie there gritting my teeth in pain watching him, bam! Wincing I watch Jake deal a heavy blow to Ace sending him back as he's distracted by me, I can't watch this even if I know he'll win in the end, turning back to Nathan as he stands above me as I ignore the dread in my stomach.

"**Lexi!" **The quiet whisper full of worry high comes from above as I breathe heavily trying to ignore the overwhelming pain, I wouldn't be surprised if I can't stand tomorrow.

"**Cause I'm pretty sure it's the other way round," **looking up to find Nathan sitting on me through narrow eyes I nearly snarl, get off me! Smacking my cheek I bite my lip in pain to keep the tears from coming as my breathe comes heavy, maybe I should have broken that arm.

"**Get off me!" **I snarl up at him wriggling desperately to get out of his grasp.

"**Or what?" **Nathan asks innocently as he puts pressure onto my arm, ow ow OW! Closing my eyes I once again hold back tears dull of physical pain, I will not cry in front of him, I will not make myself look weak. **"What are you going to do to me?" **whispering seductively and pulling my chin towards him he leans down again and evilly grins at me. **"Doll," **doll? Gritting my teeth I kick up with both feet causing him to topple over the side and hang onto the beam for dear life, smiling I get up and looking down at his desperate form, not so strong now are we?

"**Don't ever call me doll," **whispering I step on one of his hands as he hangs on with three fingers now, looking past him I smile and know immediately what to do.

"**Hey Ricky!" **The jerk looks up to me in surprise below us, too busy watching the Looantics to be cautious of me are you? Well, this will teach you. **"Heads up!" **Casting the now sweating Nathan one last grin I stamp on the rest of his fingers and swiftly turn away, listening to his scream as his falls and the heaving thump of him landing on his superior. Dusting off my hands I shake my shoulders and begin to run forwards again, that felt kinda good. Looking behind me for any threats I find myself looking back on a bloody battle across the beams with the Loonatics coming out over all top, no surprise there. Running forwards again I reach the left corner and find an old wooden box, really? Ricky can afford an army of five hundred, two hundred tanks, countless guns and to feed everyone, but he puts the crystal in a wooden box? Opening it a steady hums fills the air as I lift the green rock and smile, yep, this is it.

"**I'm ready Lexi," **looking up at the hole in the roof I nod and begin to run back holding the rock against my chest, you better be Maia, I'm counting on you. Reaching the edge I lean against one of the poles coolly and grin at the oblivious people around me.

"**Oi! Moron over here!" **The gang member looks up to wide eyed and rubbing his head from his collision earlier, ha! **"Is this it?" **I watch as his jaw hits the floor as I hold the crystal up into the light so green streaks reflect all around me, sounds of battle cries stop as everyone turns towards me silently.

"**You better put that down right now Lexi, or I swear I'll-" **Jake threatens as he takes one step towards me pointing his gun at me, I simply grin, you don't want to do that pal.

"**Or you do what? If you take on more step I'll drop it," **I threaten leaning over the edge a bit the fine balance dangling in my hands, I quite like having this power, everyone listens to me for once.

"**Stupid, we can still use it even when it's smashed," **he whispering back to me threatening, blinking I feel my lips curl up into a smile, thanks for that information.

"**What's wrong with you?" **Duck's voice echoes across the silent room as Jake just begins to realize what he's done, the poor fool. **How stupid can you get?" **Looking around him the goons all grimace slightly embarrassed that one of their own did that.

"**Thanks for that Jake," **observing the crystal by bringing it back closer to me I feel a smirk taking over my facial features, this is just too easy. **"I won't just drop it then, I'll make sure it's gone once and for all," **holding the crystal high above my head I signal to Maia to finish this. There's a zapping sound that fills the air as a blue beam hits the crystal and it slowly starts to disappear into gold dust; this stage always reminds me of when death comes knocking on a stranger's door, it doesn't happen all at once, instead you are forced to watch the life in them gradually slip away, as if they are being drained of who they and what they've done until the eyes register blankness and your left watching an empty canvas; that's what Maia' power is like, it's like death, it isn't kind and finishes it off quickly, it waits and creeps up on you until there's nothing left and you are finished for good. Closing my palm around the gold dust as the last of the crystal disappears I watch Ricky's face turn to fury and a desire for destruction, oh crap.

"**Where is she?" **Looking down at him innocently I try and pretend I have no idea who he's talking about, he'll kill her if he gets to her.

"**Lexi," **a worried voice comes from above that only I can hear again, shhh Maia, now is not a good time to blow your cover.

"**Where the fuck is she?" **Ricky roars at me as I stand up straight and look down at him furrowing my eyebrows, I've never seen his face so red with anger before, this a whole new side I haven't seen yet and that worries me a lot.

"**Where's who?" **I ask again innocently trying to act like I'm not worried and that I'm okay with this, of course I'm no Lola Bunny so the worry seeps into my voice. Ricky's eyes light up as my stomach does acrobats again, he knows she's here, he knows I'm not alone.

"**Don't you dare play games with me," **Ricky points a finger at me as I look at him a bit confused, I knew he was going to be angry but not like this. Oh, and don't you start with me playing games with him, he's the one who's playing games with me, keeping me hostage to keep them safe and then trying to make me fight against them, honestly, what did he expect? **"Now, tell me where Maia is," **staying silent I watch him give me one final look before turning to Nathan who lets go off his hurt arm and awaits orders, narrowing my eyes I get ready to interfere, I need to keep them distracted, give her a chance to get out of here. **"Nathan, go find her, and the rest of you! You know what to do!" **Jumping down from my position I land in front of the little bit shocked Nathan as the pointless fighting continues, boys...

"**Up for another round?" **Smirking at Nathan as he regains his cool posture and returns it, lashing out at me I lean to the left to avoid the punch and return it with a brain blast that's dodged.

"**And this time I'll win," **looking my in the eye he smiles at me before running towards me, watching him I stand still pretending to be absolutely terrified of him, when he's a foot away from me I notice the mad glint in his eye and take my chance stepping to the left and watching him fly past me shocked, yes! I can't believe it worked! Watching him scramble up with his back to me I send a brain blast at him knocking him down again.

"**Are you so sure about that?" **Smirking I walk towards him as he lays on his front, ow, what was that? Trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my back I hide it best as I can as I near him, I can't show him my weakness, he'll crush me if I do.

"**Your going down bunny," **he whispers sitting up in one fluid moment and swipes a plank of wood at my knees, jumping in last second out of surprise I feel the tiny grains skim my feet as he stands up and raises it in the air to hit me. Stepping back I block several attempts of this with the back of my arm, I can't keep this up for ever. **"Your just trying to distract me, so I don't get to that mouse" **he snarls as he brings the word down again and it falls on my arm with a loud crack, that mouse? Pushing the wooden plank back anger fires up inside of me, she has an name you know.

"**So what?" **I return brain blasting the wood out of his hands as he raises it this time, whilst he's distracted I take my chance and wind him with a good punch, gripping his stomach I watch him with slight satisfaction, I hope she's gone by now, I can't hear her any more. Looking around the room I watch Tech and Rev stand back to back fighting off the goons, feeling a smile tug at my lips I forget about Nathan, awww, those two love birds. Feeling a punch to my stomach too I suck in my breathe, ugh, why didn't I keep an eye on him? Looking up at the mad man I take a step as he takes two towards me and pulls me into his grasp, copying me from earlier by pulling my arm me and trying to bend it the wrong way.

"**So what? So what!" **He repeats for me as he laughs in my ear and pulls my arm further back, ow! **"Your gonna' pay for it," **gritting my teeth I pinch hard on the armpit with my other arm and feel him release my immediately, bringing my arm back to my front and raising the other I rub his glistening blood with my fingers, did I do that? Looking up I find him charging at me with one of those planks again, rolling my eyes I send him back with a quick brain blast in the chest knocking him out. Turning my attentions to the fight around me I find traces of Slam, Tech and Rev now all three of them working together to easily defeat Ricky's men, and Ricky and Ace battling it out nearby with a lot of sword clashing, maybe I'll go help him- Wait! Where's Duck? My stomach drops as I look above at the roof, oh no...

"**Surprise!" **The Mallard's voice fills the room and everyone stops still for a moment to look up above them, oh god... **"Found you!" **There's a scream as I'm guessing Duck yells in her ear, she can get sacred so easily, watching the hole in disbelief a body falls through it with a little scream, no!

"**Maia!" **Yelling I run forwards with my arm out stretched and my stomach weighing a ton at my feet, I'll never make it to her in time- My body falls to the floor as I receive a knock to the back of the head, no! I've got to save her!

"**Lights out princess," **there's a whisper in my ear as black consumes and the only thing that can be heard id the screams of horror from my team mate.

* * *

So thank you for reading and I really hoped you like it because I've been working on this concept and idea for ages.

Do you guys like Maia? Let me know and suggest any improvements if you want to, all you have to do is click that review button down there *hint, hint*

That's all folks! XD


End file.
